dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Year of the Pig King
Year of the Pig King is an event in Don't Starve Together that began on January 24, and ended on March 7, 2019Game Update - Welcome to the Year of the Pig King (304366) Posted January 24, 2019.. It is inspired by the Chinese Year of the Pig, which starts from February 5, 2019, and ends on January 24, 2020. In the Chinese zodiac, each year is related to an animal in a 12-year cycle. It is similar to the Year of the Gobbler and the Year of the Varg events, which came in the years before, and shares mechanics with them, such as the Offerings crafting tab, and most craftable items from those events. However, there are several additions and differences implemented into this event, especially concerning the obtainment of Lucky Gold Nuggets. Players can revisit this event by setting Events to Year of the Pig King in the World Customization menu. During the official Year of the Pig King event, the Pig King Hat Skin was given to players upon opening the game. Spring Chests had a chance of dropping in place of Classy items as part of the weekly skin drops. Pig Shrine The Pig Shrine is a craftable Structure located in the Structures Tab, and requires 8 Gold Nuggets and 2 Boards to craft. It is always available to craft and does not require prototyping. Offering a Meat or Jerky to the Pig Shrine will grant players access to the Offerings Tab where they are able to acquire event-specific items using Lucky Gold Nuggets. Lucky Gold Nugget Lucky Gold Nugget= |-| Red Pouch= Lucky Gold Nuggets are used to acquire items from the Offerings Tab and can be obtained from Red Pouches dropped by the Pig King after completing the ritual. They can contain up to 1, 2, or 4 Lucky Gold Nuggets. Pig King Wrestling Match Competing in a Pig King Wrestling Match is the only method of obtaining Lucky Gold Nuggets during the event. It can be initiated by giving the Pig King a Golden Belt, however there are some conditions for the minigame to start. * The Pig King must be awake. * There must be more than two minutes until nighttime. * The area around the Pig King must be free of structures, objects and minigame items. * It must not be Hound warning phase. * The player must not be smoldering or burning. * Nothing around the Pig King must have a combat target. * There must not be a minigame underway. If all of the conditions above are met, the minigame will start. All the Obelisks will temporarily be removed and four Elite Pigs will be spawned. The minigame consists of ten rounds, lasting six seconds each. During each round, the Pig King will throw out Signs and Lucky Gold Nuggets. The Elite Pigs will pick up the gold and try to smack the contenders with the signs. If a player or Pig is hit with a sign, they will drop a Lucky Gold Nugget from their Inventory, unless they are holding a Sign, in which case they will drop that instead. The goal of the minigame is to pick up and retain as many Lucky Gold Nuggets as possible. The Pig King will award the player with additional Lucky Gold Nuggets based on the percentage of the Lucky Gold Nuggets the player(s) picked up. Outside of the Year of the Pig King event, Gold Nuggets replace Lucky Gold Nuggets during the minigame, and rewards consist of Gold Nuggets and Clout Snouts. It is not possible to trade with the Pig King or build anything around the Pig King during the game. Periodic Hound attacks are paused during the minigame. Some creatures will start to spectate if they are close enough. * Abigail * Bunnymen * Chester * Extra-Adorable Lavae * Mandrakes * Merms * Gobblers * Pigs * Smallish Tallbirds and Smallbirds * MacTusk * Wee MacTusk Spectators that are able to talk will comment on the players' and Elite Pigs' performance during the minigame. Attacking the Elite Pigs, putting them to sleep using a Pan Flute, or setting anything in the area on Fire is considered cheating and will be called out by the spectators as such. Golden Belt (50% event) (1% outside event) |perk = Initiates a Pig King wrestling match.}} The Golden Belt is used to initiate the Pig King Wrestling Match. The belt can only be given to the Pig King during the day or at least two minutes before sunset. It has a 50% chance to spawn on a Pig during the event, and a 1% chance to spawn outside the event. The Pig will drop the belt if it is either killed or fed enough to reach maximum loyalty. An easy method of obtaining the Golden Belt is to feed the pig an Eight Treasure Mud Pie. After a Pig exits the Pig House in the morning, it can regain the Golden Belt with the same probability as mentioned above. This makes it less efficient to farm the Golden Belt with Pig genocide, as it will have a four days respawn cooldown. Elite Pigs Wade = |-| Ignatius = |-| Dmitri = |-| Sawyer = The Elite Pigs are the opposing contenders in the Pig King Wrestling Match. There are four individual Pigs, differentiated by the color of their clothing and body coloring: Wade (blue), Ignatius (red), Dmitri (white), and Sawyer (green). Offerings Tab '' See also: Offerings Tab (Year of the Gobbler) and Offerings Tab (Year of the Varg)'' The following items can be obtained from the Offerings Tab when standing next to an activated Pig Shrine, each of them having a different function. Similar to the Ancient Tab and the Ancient Pseudoscience Station, these items cannot be prototyped and then made on the go in the future; in order to craft an item under this tab, the player must always be near a Pig Shrine. Red Firecrackers Three Firecrackers can be acquired in exchange for 1 Lucky Gold Nugget at the Pig Shrine. They can be set on fire with a Torch or Lighter to produce sparkles, and will be destroyed in the process. When set off, nearby Mobs such as Hounds will be startled and cower in fear, giving the Firecrackers a use apart from the festivities. Firecrackers are also introduced in the Hamlet DLC. Red Lantern Red Lanterns can be acquired in exchange for 3 Lucky Gold Nuggets at the Pig Shrine and can be equipped in the hand slot. They do not produce as much light as regular Lanterns, but have a higher durability. Red Lanterns last for 12 Days. Tribute Roast Tribute Roast can be acquired at the Pig Shrine in exchange for 6 Lucky Gold Nuggets. It is a food item, and has the exact same stats as the Meaty Stew. Eight Treasure Mud Pie Eight Treasure Mud Pie can be acquired at the Pig Shrine in exchange for 1 Lucky Gold Nugget. It is a food item, and has the exact same calorie value as the Meaty Stew, however it is not edible for characters. Similar to the Eternal Fruitcake, it can only be given to other creatures. If it is given to a Pig wearing a Golden Belt, it will drop on the ground for the player to pick up. Fish Heads on a Stick Fish Heads on a Stick can be acquired at the Pig Shrine in exchange for 4 Lucky Gold Nuggets. It is a food item, and restores a day worth of calories for most characters. In contrast to most prepared foods, it only grants one sanity point upon consumption. Lucky Beast Head= |-| Body= |-| Tail= The three costume pieces of the Lucky Beast are hats and can be obtained in exchange for 8 Lucky Gold Nuggets each at the Pig Shrine. While they are worn as hats, the "/dance" emote will be replaced with a different dancing animation. If the player simultaneously wears a costume piece and dances, a Sanity bonus equal to that of the Tam o' Shanter (+6.7 per minute) will be applied to the character. This bonus is increased if there are more players participating in the vicinity (wearing a costume piece and dancing). This bonus can stack up to a max of 3 times (+20 per minute), for three players dancing. Durability only decreases when the character is dancing while wearing a costume. Durability lasts for a day, and a Sewing Kit will repair 100% of its durability. Gallery Elite Pigs Loading Screen.png|A Loading Screen specific to the Year of the Pig King event which is also used as a promotional image. Pig Shrine Meats.png|Pig Shrine with Meat, Cooked Meat, Jerky, and a burned Pig Shrine. RWP 222 YoTPK Pig Shrine Concept Art.png|Concept art of the Pig Shrine from Rhymes With Play #222. RWP 222 YoTPK Pig King Concept Art.png|Concept art of the Pig King from Rhymes With Play #222. RWP 222 YoTPK Pig King Concept Art 2.png|Concept art of the Pig King from Rhymes With Play #222. Art Stream 53 Elite Pigs.png|The Elite Pigs as seen in a drawing from Art Stream # 53. References vi:Year of the Pig King Category:Food